Session 15
Or... Hot NPC on NPC action On another exciting episode of Another Fine Bromance Kip and Hans had just started to.... -whats that? Oh. Well, I guess thats the campagin notes for the other group. I was just confused becasue we started Unuviel off talking about GLEE. Fine, if you want Unuviel, I'll give you Unuviel. After obtaining the gallon of godsblood, we decided ultimately to give it to the paladins at Lord Gregoris' estate for safekeeping, since we didn't want to have Kitzaf steal it from us or anything while we were asleep. However upon arriving at his estate, we found that he was not at home. We waited for him and when he returned he allowed us enterance into the Bat Cave.... where was tied up a lone goblin.... who we had saved before. He claimed to have been heading back to his swamp when he was recaptured by Kitzaf's kronies and forced to deliver messages for her. He gave us a fair amount of information, and in exchange we left him tied up in the Bat Cave for 4 days... and counting. We made for Starfall Chasm, Lord Gregoris and his wife Lady Melantha in tow. The cavern was a place of some religious significance to a long gone tribe of orcs, but a place generally regarded by humans as being dangerous and to be avoided nonetheless. Upon arrival we discovered a vast chasm, 150 feet deep. We sneakily took out a guard and decended, hiding nearby where Kitzaf and her hobgoblin lackeys were sanding. There was a large arcane symbol on the ground of unknown origin, but Grim informed us that the stone here was ... well.. not stone. When Kraxxinal arrived via wyvern, he and Kitzaf discussed in further detail. Apparently the ground was made of a substance known as godsflesh, presumeably similar to godsblood. Apparently when the orcs that had worshipped a god here had been eliminated, the god died, and we were currently standing on top of his rock hard body. The secret to killer abs? 500 years of rigormortis. Apparently Kitzaf and Kraxxinal intended to turn this into some sort of giant mine for the stuff, which would make them more powerful than we care to imagine. Hakar was jumping at the gun a little, but Theo insisted we wait to attack until the third member of the party showed up, Lord Adrastos Tiber. Once he arrived, they quickly found out that they didnt have the godsblood they needed for the ritual, and were about to discover the interference of the young and increasingly attractive party (I'm looking at you, Gwilgy). Theo decided that the deception was probably about up, and gave the signal to ATTACK!!! (Eric knows exactly what signal that is....) A giant combat ensued involving half orcs, mounted goblins, and an elven sorcerer.... and that was just on our team. The other guys had loads of hobgoblins, wyverns, an Arcane Golem, and of course, Kizaf and Kraxxinal themselves. Theo had his eye on the prize and made his way straight for Lord Adrastos Tiber, an annoying man who is kind of the bane of his existance. Lord Tiber tried to flee, but Theo cut him down in a single strike. Kitzaf decomisssioned Hakar with a spell that made his flesh melt off... or at least that was the impression that he got before he fell unconscious. Trista slowly worked on sniping off the hobgoblins while others tried to finish off what Hakar had started, and attacked Kitzaf. Kraxxinal mounted his wyvern, and Theo, deciding to try to prevent his escape, attacked it. Tlik soon came to Theo's aid and the pair of them were able to do substatial damage to the Wyvern, although not without taking some major punishment in return. Ultimately though, the Wyvern, being an intelligent creature, disengaged from combat after Theo and Tliks combined attacks had reduced it to dangerously close to death. Kraxxinal disengaged along with his mount. Kitzaf had taken to trying to stun Moriel, and it seemed she wanted Moriel to escape with her. Perhaps they share some sort of elven kinship. When Kizaf tried to take her by force, Grim rushed to her defense. With a fine bit of dwarf on elf slash -ing damage, Kitzaf fell and the battle ended. Now it remains to be seen what the party will do with their nemisis... and how the hell we're going to get out of this chasm. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find out what happens to Kurt. Category:Campaign Log